


Solus Runi

by Bittodeath



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Codywan Week, Drabbles, Fix-It, Galidraan, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Drabbles for CodyWan Week. One prompt / chapter. Archive Warnings and Rating in Author Notes per chapter.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 36
Kudos: 330





	1. Fix-it

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fix-it. Cody and the clones have found out Palpatine's plans, and they won't kill their Jedi. They won't.
> 
> No Archive Warnings Apply. Rated G.

Cody watched as his lov- his General started on climbing up, perched onto Boga’s back, when his comm chirped.

“Commander Cody, execute Order 66.”  
“Yes, sir”, he replied dutifully.

He very nearly crushed the comm in his hand. So the _shabuir_ thought now, now that Grievous was dead, now that the war was over, now was the time to slaughter the Jedi? Certainly not on his watch. Their purpose as clones was to protect the Jedi, it had always been so. He switched on the emergency alarm on his comm, sending a message to all the troops under his command, and his fellow commanders. Now was the time.  
In Coruscant, his brothers would act, and while he hated that he wasn’t at their side, he had to be at his General’s side. He switched his comm back on.

“Obi-Wan”, he said, and the General stared back in confusion: Cody never used his given name in public, and even less during a mission. “You must come back to HQ.”  
“The mission…”  
“Please, _cyare_. There is more going on than you know. We… I need you to come back to home-base.”

Cody could feel Obi-Wan’s stare from all the way up the mine, where he was carefully doubling-back. Boga landed heavily, and Obi-Wan slid down her back and strode up to Cody, who had his bucket hooked to his belt. Gently, he grabbed his face and pressed a kiss to his lips, the men hooting and cheering at the sight.

“Wha-”  
“My brothers are killing Sidious as we speak”, Cody breathed. “He ordered the Jedi be exterminated.”

Obi-Wan took in a sharp breath, and Cody pressed their brows tighter.

“The _vode_ don’t have a lot”, he said. “But the Jedi are ours, and we don’t share, especially with the Sith.”  
“ _Mhi me’dinui an_ ”, Obi-Wan breathed, a reminder, a promise.

 _We share everything_. Our breaths. Our hearts.

Our souls.

_Mhi solus runi._

We are one soul.


	2. Role Swap/Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Role Swap / Reversal.  
> Cody and Obi-Wan decided to try and switch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Archive Warnings Apply. Rated E.
> 
> Service Top!Obi-Wan & Power Bottom!Cody. Praise kink, dom/sub undertones.

“Yes, just like this”, Cody moaned. “You’re doing so good, _cyare_ ”, he gasped, sliding over the bed, his fingers curled into the covers over his head.

Obi-Wan flushed with pride, canting his hips to have just the right angle and hit Cody’s prostate dead on. His grip was tight on Cody’s hips, hard just the way he liked it, pupils dilated from arousal and pleasure pooling into his blue eyes, thrusts hard and evens. His hands slid down to his thighs, curling under them as he gave another hard thrust that punched a moan out of Cody, and he pulled him up and into his lap.

The Commander yowled when Obi-Wan went in deeper, wrenching pleasure out of him and sending shivers down his limbs, and instinctively grabbed onto him and raked his nails up his back to find some sort of purchase, trembling in his hold. He could have settled on his knees and pushed himself up – he could have, but he wouldn’t. He had made it very clear that he wouldn’t move on his own volition today, and Obi-Wan was taking it to heart.

Obi-Wan’s fingers were digging into the muscle of his thighs as he moved him up and down, most of Cody’s weight resting on Obi-Wan’s forearms, and if the Jedi wasn’t using the Force inappropriately, Cody would eat his armour.

“You’re good at this too”, Cody breathed, moaning low and letting his lover move him. “I love fucking you into incoherence, but this is really good, Obi-Wan”, he said. “Fuck me harder”, he urged him on, though he wasn’t making a move to help. “Ha- Harder”, he gasped with another thrust, nearly toppling over from the force of it.  
“You’re gorgeous”, Obi-Wan murmured, eyes wide and lips trembling from the effort of holding back and supporting Cody’s weight. “Just tell me what you want, _cyare_.”

Cody grinned, and threw his weight forward to push Obi-Wan down into the sheets, slipping off Obi-Wan’s cock to settle his knees around his shoulders.

“Eat me out ‘til I come”, he breathed. “And then, fuck me some more.”

As he said so, he tugged at the distinctive red hair to position his lover. He always had a hard time letting go, and it showed. Usually, he was the one pressing Obi-Wan against a desk to take him hard and fast but… well, a little change was good. And with how much he was already trembling from pleasure, this was _very_ good.

Obi-Wan had moaned at his words – but he’d taken orders and gone to town. No, there was no regret to be had.


	3. Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody and Obi-Wan find themselves thrown at the edge of a rather strange Mandalorian encampment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Archive Warnings Apply, Rated G.

“General!” Cody screams into the storm, reaching out for his Jedi.  
“Cody!” Obi-Wan screams back, and clamps his hand down hard onto his vambrace, curling his back against the howling wind.

The storm is growing worse and worse, and has already separated them from the rest of their men. And then, as suddenly as it has started, it abates, leaving them kneeling into the dirt and clinging to each other. Obi-Wan lets out a breath and rises his face from Cody’s shoulder to look around them… at the blasters pointed at them.

“Well, this is unexpected”, he declares, finding himself facing a circle of blasters neatly trained on them.  
“Sir?” Cody asks carefully, raising his head and looking around.  
“I am not familiar with those colours”, Obi-Wan declares.  
“Who are you, and what are you doing here?” one of the Mandalorians aiming their weapon at him barks.  
“It’s certainly been a while since no one recognized me on sight”, Obi-Wan muses. “I’m General Kenobi, of the Republic, and this is my Commander.”  
“Your name?” another asks, tensed, pointing at Cody.

Obi-Wan feels him tense, his fingers tightening so hard on Obi-Wan’s vambrace it creaks.

“CC-2224”, he replies. “Marshal Commander of the 7th Sky Corps and 212th Battalion.”

There is a moment of blank.

“Since _when_ does the Republic have an army?”, one of the Mandalorian growls.

Obi-Wan blinks.

“Two years and three months, I think”, he replies. “Surely you can’t have missed the galactic war? I know Mandalore is remaining neutral, per Duchess Kryze’s decision, but it would still be hard to miss. Especially with the attacks from Death Watch.”  
“Galactic war? _Duchess Kryze?_ What are you prattling on about, why would a Duchess – which, by the way, is _Duke_ Kryze – decide when we’ve got the _Mand’alor_ right there?”

Obi-Wan’s mind blanks for a second.

“The _Mand’alor_. The _Mand’alor_ is here?”  
“You are at the edge of our encampment”, a Mandalorian points out. “He’ll want to meet you. C’mon, up.”  
“That’s a _lightsabre_ ”, another says. “ _Jetii_.”

Obi-Wan blinks.

“Well, yes. I did say I was General Kenobi. And I would be very interested to meet the _Mand’alor_.”

Jango Fett is the last claimed _Mand’alor_ , and though Pre Vizsla certainly tried to pretend to the title, he held no candle to the previous _Mand’alore_. So Obi-Wan is curious, and he can feel how much Cody disapproves.

Then, the Mandalorians part to let someone through, and Obi-Wan is faced with a Force-presence he hasn’t felt in years. Ever since Jango Fett fell at Geonosis, in fact.

“I have never had a report that was so confused”, the man growls through his helmet, and Obi-Wan blinks.

There is an aura to the man, that he hadn’t had when they met on Kamino. And that is forgetting that _this man is dead what in the Force-_

“You’re Jango Fett”, he says with awe, unsure what to feel. “You’re the Prime, right?”  
“That is certainly no _vod_ , sir”, Cody replies, staring at the Mandalorians through his visor, tensed and ready to bolt.

The Mandalorians bristle at the perceived insult.

“Peace”, Obi-Wan replies. “He only meant you’re nat-borns. Surely that isn’t an insult, now.”

The man who is apparently Jango Fett cocks his head.

“Nat-borns? What is that supposed to mean?”  
“Natural-born, sir”, Cody replies. “I meant you’re not a clone.”

There’s another blank at the sheer incomprehension between them, and Jango Fett pulls off his helmet.

“Why in _haran_ would you think I’m a clone?”

Obi-Wan sucks in a breath. He’s young, the exact image of the clones Obi-Wan serves with. About the same age as Cody looks.

“ _Haar’chak_ ”, Cody swears.

He’s used to seeing his repeated millions of times, but he has never seen Prime actually _young_. It certainly throws him for a loop. Carefully, he reaches up and takes his helmet between his hands. Fett grabs his vambrace and pulls it away, looking at it curiously, and then at Obi-Wan.

“I have always heard _Jetii_ were not permitted to marry”, he says.

Obi-Wan flinches. The vows he exchanged with Cody in the dead of the night, taking one of his vambraces and giving him his own, were only meant for them – for them and the _vode_ , who knew what such an armour exchange meant. But the tradition was Mandalorian, and it only made sense for a Mandalorian to notice.

“They’re not”, Cody agrees, “but then, clones aren’t supposed to either so the point is moot. We wouldn’t be legally recognized.”

Comprehension finally dawns on Jango’s face.

“You’re a clone. That’s what you meant.”

Cody tilts his head, and his helmet tilts with it.

“We’re called clone-troopers for a reason, sir, and it’s certainly not for the PR.”  
“An army of clones…” Jango breathes. “How have we never heard of this?”

Obi-Wan shuffles. He’s starting to get an idea as to what happened, and he _does not_ like this. At all. Jango’s attention is called away, though, when Cody removes his helmet and the Mandalorians jerk back in surprise.

“I surmise”, Obi-Wan says, “that you haven’t heard of this because it hasn’t happened yet.”

Cody turns his head sharply to look at him.

“Sir?”  
“I’m afraid we’ve been thrown back in time, _cyare_ ”, he replies softly, letting his fingers trail along a vambrace and down to Cody’s hand, so he can grip his fingers. “What’s the year?”  
“956”, Fett replies, voice blank, staring back at them. “On the Ruusan Reformation calendar.”

Obi-Wan takes in a sharp breath. Somewhere, in the galaxy, a young boy named Obi-Wan Kenobi has just started his apprentice-ship to Qui-Gon Jinn. Jango Fett is still alive, and apparently, so are the True Mandalorians. The last Mandalorian faction to maintain order within the Sector, and whose decimation led to the cultural death of Mandalore, and Dooku’s Fall.

Dooku isn’t Fallen yet.

Obi-Wan tries to talk, but his voice croaks.

“Where- Where are we?” he finally manages to ask.  
“Galidraan”, Jango replies, and tears his eyes from Cody to look at him.  
“ _Karking son of a Rancor_ ”, Obi-Wan swears, and Cody pulls back to stare at him, surprised and amused, until he sees his knuckles white against his knees.  
“Obi-Wan?” he asks worriedly.  
“The Battle of Galidraan”, he breathes. “If we stop it-”

Cody knows of Galidraan. It is part of his history, after all. Without Galidraan, he would probably never have existed. His heart skips a beat at that thought.

“Battle of Galidraan”, Jango Fett repeats, and he certainly doesn’t sound impressed. “I believe you and I must have a talk, and I’d rather we don’t do it in the snow. Now, will you cooperate?”

Obi-Wan stares back. This is Jango Fett, and they tried to kill each other enough times for it to matter, but _this_ Jango Fett is innocent of many crimes his older counter-part committed. This Jango Fett is a young man, the equivalent of a King for his people, at the edge of having his Clan slaughtered by the Jedi.

Cody takes a breath, squares his shoulders.

“Not everything has to change”, he whispers, curling his fingers around Obi-Wan’s hands. “My brothers might still live.”

They tip slightly to press their foreheads together, breathing into each other’s space, sharing air – sharing life.

This is an opportunity, and they would be damned fools not to seize it.

“We will cooperate”, Obi-Wan replies firmly.

_Please let it be the right choice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 16/08/2020: by popular demand, there is now a continuation of this one-shot called [I Will Follow You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938097/chapters/63046036).


	4. Sith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU of my _Solus Manda'yaim_ AU: Palpatine seized power and destroyed most of the Jedi. However, he had no idea that Obi-Wan Kenobi was also a Sith Master, from another, long disappeared Sith Order. Obi-Wan killed him and took his place at the head of the Empire - or did he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated T, No Archive Warnings Apply.

There was a shiver running down Cody’s back. Obi-Wan was still the same man, though. It was just… Well. He had known Obi-Wan hid something, he just hadn’t expected it to be “I am a fucking Lord of the Sith”.

He had hoped to gain freedom, for himself and his brothers, with the end of the war, and instead…

Well, instead, he was being offered an Empire. A whole-ass Empire, because his _riduur_ didn’t do things halfway. And Cody didn’t quite know what to do with that, especially after his brothers had been forced to exterminate the Jedi.

“You don’t like it?” his golden-eyed lover asked, looking worriedly around his brand new office.

It had once been the Chancellor, but it was now the Emperor’s, who just _happened_ to be Obi-Wan.

“My Lord”, he replied, licking his lips, unsure how to react with that Obi-Wan who was just so… _foreign_.

Obi-Wan flinched, and so did Cody.

“Sorry, sir”, he said hurriedly.

He’d seen how Obi-Wan had fought Palpatine. How he’d turned him to dust and coated his hands in blood. He wasn’t sure he was right to be afraid, though. Not when Obi-Wan was putting a galaxy at his feet.

“Oh, _cyare_ ”, Obi-Wan said softly. “Don’t you get it? You’re free, now. We don’t have to hide anymore.” A hand gently cupped his face. “ _Mhi solus_.”

_We are one_ , Obi-Wan had promised, stars streaking past late at night, hyperspace making everything feel peaceful. _We are one, and I am yours_ , his lover had promised. His eyes were golden, but not so foreign, now that he looked at them.

Cody kissed him, and he still felt the same – only thrumming with power, no longer hiding, his kisses possessive, more than they’d ever been.

“ _Ner riduur_ ”, he tried, and Obi-Wan smiled into the kiss.  
“ _Ner Mand’alor_ ”, Obi-Wan replied, “ _ner an_.”

Cody shivered, and he couldn’t pin-point what it was exactly that had elicited the reaction.

Obi-Wan’s golden eyes were quite lovely, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyare: beloved.  
> Mhi solus: We are one.  
> Ner riduur: my spouse.  
> Ner Mand'alor: My Mand'alor / King / Emperor.  
> Ner an: My all / my everything.
> 
> *
> 
> Hope you liked these, as usual, don't hesitate to drop a comment, either here or on my tumblr!


End file.
